The One With the War
by Someone1
Summary: Continuation of "Yet Another *Sigh*" please read it first. Oh and be an absolute darling and revew. I'll bow down and kiss your toes-promise I won't bite 'em off.


**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE**** **

Okay, this is a loooog note from moi to thank all of the people who reviewed (hang the fact only 8 did) and to tell people to please email me, instead of putting a note not related to the story in the review. I have decided to just put the bare essentials of the description of my characters (and JK R's) as I believe it is best to imagine yourself, and not to have ani1 tear down the image you imagine. I think this is a bit more Lily focused. Personally I think this one is better. Those who haven't my first part, titled "Yet Another *Sigh* " I suggest u click on my name, and read it first. I also decided to copy F.R.I.E.N.D.S style and start my titles with "The one". That's all amigos! (Err… crossing my fingers. Please provide constructive criticism and not a review simply stating this story sux.)

Lily woke up the next morning at 6.30. Denise was already up. "Owww! My stomach hurts." she griped. She had sure laughed a lot last night, wondering what James would be like. That reminded her. James. "This I have got to see" said Denise, rubbing her hands together in evil glee. 

Half an hour or so later, two demure girls trotted to the bottom of the Gryffindor boys staircase. 

James woke up with a huge grin on his face. He was contemplating the state Lily was in now. As he sat up, he felt rather strange. However, he sourly recalled Lily's statement that he was always strange. He scratched his head and stopped. He raced to the mirror. 

The two girls were rewarded with a loud shriek. The people from a mile away shook their heads. This was familiar. 

"And just how am I supposed to go down to breakfast like this? QUIT LAUGHING AND HELP!" said James, making his ridiculous golden hair bob up and down. Sirius was in hysterics, and was no help. Remus came in, alarmed at the amount of noise. He stopped short in the door, causing Peter, who was behind him to bump. "Wow!" said Sirius admiringly, "That jaw size must be a record!" 

In the end, James came down with something resembling an abnormally large turban on his head. "Good morning Goldilocks." greeted Denise sweetly. "Hey, I didn't know your blanket had the alphabet on it." said Lily, raising her eyebrows. "I don't know how you did it, but its pay-back time soon." snarled James, making his turban wobble. It fell off, but thankfully no one else was around. 

A dark figure could be seen scuttling off to Mdm. Pomfrey later. James was excused as absent. "Hey Denise, don't you think we should pay Goldi dear a visit?" "Oh, of course. I'll be there with you... spiritually. I DO value my life." Lily went alone. Lily was allowed to make a 10-minute visit. Mdm. Pomfrey went out to check on another patient, who had 'accidentally' been turned into a bunny. James was cowering under the sheets. Lily ripped them off. "Ohhhhh I see your crowning glory has dropped off." said Lily, eyeing James's bald head. "And just in case you decide to have a pay back..." Lily took out a camera and took a photo."This is war." muttered James to Lily's back. 

Late two nights later. Four boys crept up the girl's staircase. "Ow!" squealed Peter. "Shut up." hissed back Sirius. They stumbled into a room. James was about to pour the sparkling vial of red potion on a sleeping figure when Remus realised that that was Jasmine Averto. After a long time of midnight prowling, they finally found Lily's room. Opening the door, it creaked. Denise, restless, sat up. "Of ghosts and ghouls and things that go bump in the night, Good Lord deliver us." quoted she. Then, recognising Peter's rather pathetic look, she said "Oh, its you. Lily's on the other bed." And promptly lay down and slept like a dead pig. Sirius and Remus rummaged through the drawer looking for the photo of James. James poured the potion on Lily's hair, thinking that Potions did come in use after all. Peter just stood in the door-way. After a successful nights work, they all went back. 

"Actually, he did a pretty good job of it." said Denise, inspecting Lily's hair. "Ick." she scrunched up her nose. A worm had nearly crawled onto her hand. "I guess there's only one way to do this. You're lucky he didn't get to reach the top part of your hair. We have to cut off the bottom part. The worms keep on regenerating" "Ohhhhh..." whined Lily reluctantly, her hair was long, and she was proud of it. However, she contemplated it would be better to let Denise cut her hair then let Mdm Pomfrey take matters into her own hands. 

They missed breakfast and came into Transfigurations late. Professor Mcgonagoll glared, then stared at them. She scanned the room. The last seat left was next to James Potter. She felt like dying. Denise had already taken a place next to Sirius, who was admiring Lily's new, very short, hairdo.

'No no no no no'…she thought drearily. Sitting on the very edge of the chair, as far away as she could get from James. Mcgonagoll began to ramble on about changing needles to pens, and people to rabbits. Lily quietly emptied her pencil shavings onto James's hair. James just as silently emptied his eraser bits on hers. "That's it! The two of you, up here now!" Mcgonagoll was furious. "Never have I seen a worse display of misbehaviour!" Sirius muttered something about it being the 2nd worst. To punish them, Mcgonagoll made it a rule that they had to sit together for the rest of the classes, _and dinner. Lily contemplated what might happen to her if she went into hysterics. James contemplated all the stuff he could do to her._

At the end of the day, the green haired, bunny-eared, warty-nosed Lily and a frog with huge bulbous eyes, _pink __hair, in a ballet suit and tutu were both treated by Mdm. Pomfrey. They were not comforted by her "tsk"s. Fortunately, the cure was instantaneous, although James could not get the tutu off for 4 hours. They both stormed off each to their rooms. "One more tally point for Lily, she did one more spell on Goldilocks." Sirius studiously noted this down in a notebook as Remus peered over his shoulder._

"This is war, and you have to help me get even, Denise." Said Lily, storming around, holding her brush in her fist like a war weapon. "His hair is such a mess, I bet Hagrid will try to prune it!" All Denise said was "I want to go see the movie Jaws! It sounds cool!" (Remember? It's the 70's) A Growl rose in Lily's throat. Denise hurriedly looked up attentively. "Okay, Lily. Calm down. Here's what to do…"

The next day, they were missing for the first half of during lunch, but Serephine Gresell covered for them. The two came back, slightly muddy, but triumphant. They slid into their seats. "Thanks Sirius." whispered Denise. "Hey, no problem." He replied, busy stuffing his face with food. James just glared at them. "Why hello there, O face of a thousand road-killers." He said politely to Lily. "And the same to you, _Goldilocks." "What is your problem?" snapped James. "You!" "Fine" "Fine" "Fine" "Fine" "Fine" Lily kicked James. Another tally-mark was added by neat-handed Remus. "Yes! Girls Rule" shouted Denise, examining the progress made by the two. Lily was leading to James in 45 to 41._

As the clock on Sirius's bedside table read 12, he let Lily and Denise in. He rose his eyebrows at what was in Lily's hands. "I sure wouldn't like to be him." he commented. "Nobody would." replied Lily. She placed the _thing on James's face and held her breath, wondering if he would wake up." He mumbled something about hair. "Sheesh…he has a fetish with hair doesn't he?" said Denise, scrunching up her nose again. "Once again, Sirius, I owe you one for telling me James's fear."_

James opened one eye. His vision was still blurry. But, why was Sirius green? He opened both eyes and stared into the eyes of a frog. James screamed. The lady a mile away had gotten used to the screaming, and did not blink and eye at the ear-piercing scream. However, she did hear a new sound---that of a frightened ribbit.

"Why did you put a frog in my bed?" said James dangerously. "Because we couldn't find a toad." Lily said coolly. "Hey, same pajamas." Said Denise, smiling at James's sheep pajamas. "Oh, and the frog ---–is on your shoulder." Warned one of the fifth year boys in the common room. James started beating it off. "Aww, poor lil' froggie's scared of the big bad James." Said Natalie Finch, an animal lover, and she took the deeply disturbed creature out, which no doubt lived to tell his grandkids of his frightening ordeal. And once again, a tally mark was added by Denise.

"Stop it!" yelled Peter (A/N (in his no doubt whiny voice)) "Okay. Here's a Galleon. Whoever (or _whichever muttered Lily) can last for a day without insulting, playing pranks on, or teasing each other gets the money. It starts on…NOW." "This should be fun…" Sirius said._


End file.
